Zlodowaciałe serce
by Dagulec
Summary: Loki zostaje ukarany za swoje zbrodnie życiem w samotności wśród niekończącej się zimy. Poświęcenie się Tony'ego sprawia, że jego pobyt w więzieniu zaczyna się od oswobodzenia kogoś. Historia brzydoty i piękna, tak zewnętrznego, jak i wewnętrznego - i próby określenia, co tak naprawdę oznacza słowo "potwór". TŁUMACZENIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Hella  
><strong>Tytuł:<strong> Winterheart  
><strong>Link do oryginału:<strong> /works/1002536  
><strong>Zgoda:<strong> jest 

Wracam do istnienia i tłumaczenia - pierwszy rok na studiach głównie egzystowałam, w trakcie drugiego staram się jeszcze coś _zrobić_, chociaż życie jest trudne, a nauki całe stosy. Książek rzecz jasna. W związku z tym nie obiecuję regularnych update'ów, ale obiecuję zrobić, co będzie w mojej mocy, no i liczę na komentarze - ostatecznie od zawsze tłumaczę dla ludzi, nie dla siebie

Betowały Abu i Madzia.

– Loki, za twoje zbrodnie przeciw wymiarom Jotunheim i Midgardu, za twą zdradę przeciw samemu Domowi Odyna, ja, Odyn Wszechojciec…

– _Błagam!_

– … odbieram ci twój tytuł królewski, użyty do działania w nienawiści i przemocy przeciw i tak skazanej na zagładę rasie, która nie miała nadziei na obronę przeciw twoim intrygom. Od tego momentu nie jesteś już księciem Asgardu.

Zielona peleryna Lokiego została z niego zdarta, a jego skórzana zbroja z pozłacanymi elementami opadła mu z ramion i torsu w kawałkach. Jedynym, co mu pozostało, były zaciskające się na rękach jak kajdany karwasze. Loki złapał podarty materiał, który kiedyś był jego peleryną, zanim opadł na ziemię, zaciskając na nim palce tak mocno, że knykcie mu od tego zbielały.

Jedyne oko Odyna patrzyło ponuro.

– Odbieram ci twoją magię; moc użytą do oszustwa i zdrady zarówno rodziny, jak i lojalnych przyjaciół.

Światło przeszyło ciało Lokiego, gdy moc Odyna przejęła kontrolę nad jego magią, wykradając ją z samego szpiku jego kości. Loki pozwolił sobie tylko na jedno zdumione westchnienie pełne straty.

– I wreszcie odbieram ci zaklęcia wiążące twój prawdziwy kształt, abyś mógł spojrzeć na siebie i ujrzeć tę samą rasę, której istnienie prawie wymazałeś z teraźniejszości.

– Nie, Ojcze, NIE…

Ale gdy tylko słowa zostały wypowiedziane, tak też się stało; sromotna prawda o nim została obnażona wobec wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nie mógł przeżyć w tej formie. Wojownicy Asgardu nigdy nie znieśliby za długo jego widoku.

– Odbieram ci to, Loki, synu Odyna, i jesteś niniejszym wygnany na Midgard, świat, który zastraszyłeś swoim gniewem…

– _Synu Odyna?_

Odyn wreszcie się zawahał.

– Tak.

Loki wyprostował się, starając się wyglądać na większego, niż był w rzeczywistości i ignorując dreszcz, który zdawał się przeszywać go aż do samych kości.

– Wszechojcze, Ukarz mnie za moje kłamstwa, jeśli musisz, ale nie wyrzekaj się swoich własnych. – Przełknął ślinę. – Ukarz mnie za moje czyny, ukarz mnie prawdą, którą ukrywałeś przede mną przez te wszystkie długie lata, póki nie mogła być użyta dla twojej korzyści z największym zyskiem…

– Loki…

– _Popatrz, co stworzyłeś własnymi rękoma!_ Twoje kłamstwa, twoja zdrada, nie moja! Jestem takim, jakim mnie stworzyłeś, Ojcze. Przyjrzyj się swojemu dziełu. Czyż nie jestem dokładnie takim drugim synem, jakiego sobie życzyłeś? – Prawie udławił się własną goryczą, ale Loki wiedział, że Odyn widzi w jego szkarłatnych oczach każdą oczywistą i nienawistną prawdę taką, jaką była.

– Znaj swoje zbrodnie – powiedział jego ojciec ciężko – i okaż skruchę. Poznaj wartość żyć, które tak samolubnie pragnąłeś odebrać. Póki tak się nie stanie, pozostajesz wygnany.

Loki niemalże nie poczuł, jak magia chwyta jego ciało w swoje szpony, chociaż parzyła gorącem, gdy dotykała jego lodowatej skóry; ciemne palce ognia owinęły się dookoła niego, pociągając go z powrotem do pustki… innego piekła niż to, z którego został uratowany zaledwie godziny wcześniej.

Zniszczony Bifrost. Wyciągnięta ręka Thora. I jego własna, chwytająca ją.

Błąd.

Ciemność go pochłonęła, a moc Odyna posłała go pomiędzy gwiazdy z olbrzymią prędkością. Loki z nią nie walczył.

Asgard nie zniósłby przecież obecności potwora na długo.

Jego król też nie potrafił.

– Hescamar. – Odyn nie zareagował, kiedy kruk wylądował na jego ramieniu, głośno uderzając skrzydłami powietrze. Hugin i Munin nie nadawaliby się do tego zadania. – Obserwuj go z oddali. Nigdy nie ingeruj. Kiedy znajdzie kogoś, komu może pokazać prawdę o sobie, znajdziesz mnie.

– Wasza Wysokość – powiedział Hescamar – kogo mógłby znaleźć nasz Loki, zamknięty w ukrytym we mgle zamku, do którego go wygnałeś? To dla niego więzienie.

Odyn nie podniósł wzroku z miejsca, w którym wcześniej stał Loki.

– Te wrota się otworzą. Ale tylko przy użyciu właściwego klucza.

Kruk wiedział dobrze o skłonności Odyna do dawania lekcji życia pod postacią zagadek, ale mądrość ukryta w tych słowach była poza jego zdolnością zrozumienia. Być może to nie on powinien ją odkryć.

– Jak mój król rozkaże – zakrakał w końcu, wzbijając się wysoko w powietrze. Uderzenie jego skrzydeł otworzyło portal, który migotał od blasku odległych gwiazd. – Hescamar pozostanie na straży. Tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne.

Odyn obserwował, jak jego trzeci kruk znika w swoim własnym świetle, lecąc, aby wypełnić złożoną obietnicę.

Prawa Asgardu wymagałyby więzienia do końca życia.

Jotunheim po prostu zażądałoby jego głowy.

Midgard był jedyną odpowiednią alternatywą. Pozostawali nieświadomi; Loki anonimowy. Po raz kolejny wymiar śmiertelników zaopiekuje się jednym z jego synów i albo mu wybaczy, albo go ukształtuje… albo go złamie.

Tylko czas pokaże..

**DWADZIEŚCIA LAT PÓŹNIEJ**

– No chyba sobie ze mnie kpicie.

Jedną rzeczą było odkrycie, że Pepper zaginęła. Cóż, zaginęła przynajmniej według niego – policja jakimś cudem nie uważała, że pozostawanie przez sześć godzin poza zasięgiem Tony'ego było czymś niezwykłym. W przypadku Pepper było to równoznaczne z „wiesz, popełniłam okropne przestępstwo i muszę teraz uciekać z kraju" lub być może „zostałam porwana dla pieniędzy, wyślij okup, ale migiem".

Jedną rzeczą było rozpoczęcie poszukiwań, posługując się przy tym namierzaniem sygnału jej telefonu komórkowego i zawężenie zakresu poszukiwań do przestrzeni gdzieś na zachód od Kanionu Przesilenia. Wleczenie się przez las w poszukiwaniu osobistej sekretarki było rzeczą, którą zrobiłby każdy dobry szef, a już szczególnie, jeśli powoli mu odbijało od ciągłego siedzenia w domu i próbowania słuchać się grzecznie Obadiaha i jego „odpocznij sobie tutaj, synu, przeszedłeś cholernie ciężką próbę. Po prostu daj mi się zająć wszystkim, co jest związane z naszym biznesem."

Trzy tygodnie po powrocie z Afganistanu stał o zmierzchu pośród pokrytych śniegiem drzew we włoskich skórzanych butach wartych tysiąc dolców. Czy to było najdziwniejsze? A skąd.

Najdziwniejszy w tym wszystkim był zamek, _olbrzymie zamczysko_, w pakiecie z kamiennymi ścianami i czymś, co wyglądało jak cholerna fosa, który stał na olbrzymiej, pokrytej mgłą polanie gdzieś w tym lesie. W przerażającym, wypełnionym pohukiwaniem sów i pokrytym dziwnie nieodpowiadającym porze roku śniegiem lesie.

Telefon komórkowy Pepper dzwonił sobie gdzieś wewnątrz murów.

Happy znalazł jej samochód zaparkowany w odległości mili stąd, blisko drogi, zepsuty i z maską podniesioną w uniwersalnym znaku „moje cholerne auto padło". Tony zostawił go tam, żeby zajął się załatwieniem holowania, i ogłosił, że ma ogromną potrzebę przeżycia odświeżającego spotkania z naturą. Happy wciąż był przekonany, że Tony'ego niedługo dopadnie jakieś załamanie związane z zespołem stresu pourazowego i, cholera jasna, w sumie mógł mieć rację, ale wolał raczej szybko zgodzić się ze swoim szefem niż stresować go kłótnią. Ostatecznie co niby mogło go zaatakować w tym lesie? Króliki? Jakiś samotny lis? Christine Everhart?

Tony właśnie zdecydował się otworzyć sześciometrową żelazną bramę o, kiedy usłyszał za sobą wycie wilka. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy (nieco zardzewiały z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń, ale wciąż nieźle działający) kopnął go do przodu, zanim Tony zdążył się zorientować, dlaczego się porusza.

Zanim udało mu się zamknąć wrota kopniakami, pięć niemożliwie wielkich wilkopodobnych kształtów zaczęło się wyłaniać z mgły._ I to szybko_. Tony poświęcił dokładnie jedną sekundę na wyliczenie siły wrót i porównanie jej z wielkością i prędkością czegoś, co wyglądało jak wataha olbrzymich wilków wschodnich…

Poddał się i piorunem pognał w stronę wnętrza zamku.

Zwierzęce warczenie i jego własne głośne bicie serca podążały za nim, kiedy biegł przez most zwodzony, kierując się w stronę czegoś, co wyglądało jak zakończone łukiem podwójne wrota, na dole najwyższego punktu muru. To musiało być główne wejście. Tony modlił się tylko, żeby drzwi dały się otworzyć – te wilki brzmiały na nieźle wkurzone.

Ślizgając się na pokrytym śniegiem bruku, Tony ledwo zdążył złapać równowagę, żeby nie uderzyć w drzwi twarzą. Uderzając w nie rękoma, złapał za żelazną kołatkę, ale zimny metal ani myślał się ruszyć. Kurwa.

Po drugiej stronie mostu zwodzonego – najprawdziwszego na świecie mostu zwodzonego, cholera jasna! – wrota uchyliły się nieco z jękiem. Jeden z wilków znów zaczął wyć. Tony miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie wzywał więcej kumpli. Futrzaste skurwysyny. Zaczął piorunować wejście wzrokiem.

– Hej, przy wrotach są _bardzo prawdziwe_ wilki. Sezamie, otwórz się! – Walnął w drzwi barkiem dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której usłyszał nad głową uderzenia skrzydeł. Tony zadarł głowę w górę i zobaczył niesamowicie czarnego, pikującego kruka, który chwilę później wylądował na krawędzi drzwi. Spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie, przekręcając głowę i strasząc złotymi oczami, jakby Tony ukradł mu obiad.

– Genialnie. Jestem w koszmarze, którego autor naczytał się za dużo Poego. – Tony ponownie uderzył w drzwi. Tym razem, Bogu dzięki, uchyliły się akurat na tyle szeroko, żeby udało mu się przez nie przecisnąć. Nie marnował czasu i od razu je za sobą zatrzasnął, po czym zasunął je jeszcze najprawdopodobniej pamiętającą czasy Karola Wielkiego zasuwą. – Jestem bezpieczny. Prawdopodobnie stałem się właśnie nieproszonym gościem na zamku Draculi, ale nie zagraża mi już warcząca fauna leśna.

I wciąż oddycham, pomyślał, i to szybko – zbyt szybko jak na kogoś ze zmniejszoną pojemnością płuc, ostrzegło go wspomnienie Yinsena – po czym obrócił się i wbił wzrok w otaczający wejście mrok.

Przyzwyczajenie się do ciemności zajęło oczom Tony'ego dobrą chwilę, a kolejną poświęcił przypomnieniu sobie, czemu w ogóle znalazł się wewnątrz tego niesamowicie przerażającego zamku. Pepper. Pepper gdzieś tutaj była, a przynajmniej był tu jej telefon. Ale dlaczego miałaby się w ogóle znaleźć w takim miejscu? Tony na własne oczy widział, w jak zabójczych szpilkach zawsze chodziła. Spacery na łonie natury były w tym przypadku wprost niemożliwe, nawet gdyby znalazł wyjaśnienie tego, dlaczego przeszła milę lasem po tym, jak jej samochód się zepsuł.

Tony wyciągnął telefon i sprawdził sygnał.

– Cholera. – Ekran zmienił się w jeden wielki falujący chaos. Zakłócenia elektromagnetyczne? Skąd się tu niby wzięły? Tony wsunął komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Najwyraźniej namierzenie Pepper trzeba będzie osiągnąć tą trudniejszą drogą.

W zasięgu wzroku nie było żywej duszy; żadnej służby, żadnych świateł, tylko cisza i mrok. Z tego, co Tony był w stanie dojrzeć, miejsce zostało zbudowane w stylu architektonicznym, o którym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Przypominało jakiś rodzaj przedpotopowej, gotyckiej fuzji, łącznie z łukowato wygiętym sufitem i ciemnymi kominkami wyższymi od niego samego. Kolejne olbrzymie pokoje, przez które przechodził, chlubiły się zawiłymi krętymi klatkami schodowymi, prowadzącymi na wyższe poziomy, i nagimi kamiennymi ścianami. Urozmaicały je tylko szklane okna i lichtarze. Z sufitu zwieszały się niesamowite żyrandole pełne świec, całkowicie pokryte pajęczynami.

Miejsce wyglądało na opuszczone. A w każdym razie miał wrażenie, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

Zamek Draculi zaczynał naprawdę zdobywać punkty jako pasująca nazwa.

– Pepper? – zawołał Tony w stronę długiego korytarza, opierając się na drewnianej poręczy na szczycie schodów. Na nic mu się nie zda wytężanie wzroku w ciemnościach; będzie musiał tamtędy przejść.

Było tak cicho, że jego kroki wywoływały echo. Tony naprawdę nie był typem obdarzonym olbrzymią, kapryśną wyobraźnią w przypadku ciemnych miejsc i przerażających odludzi, ale atmosfera tego konkretnego miejsca zaczynała powoli odciskać na nim swoje piętno i to coraz mocniej z każdym krokiem. Zapach zimnego kamienia, żółknącego papieru i lakierowanego drewna wypełniał każdy jego oddech.

Hm.

Lakierowane drewno. Może mimo wszystko ktoś tu jednak był.

– Pepper? Halo? Jest tu ktoś? – zawołał nieznośnie głośno w całej tej ciszy. – Szukam wysokiej, rudej kobiety, bardzo szczupłej, bardzo ładnej… Wydaje mi się, że miała na sobie garsonkę? – Wytężył pamięć. – Z całą pewnością ma czerwoną szminkę na ustach. Pachnie jak świeżo wyprane ubrania i _Chanel No. 5_. Komuś coś to przypomina? Halo? _Hej!_

Tony zaczął się wkurzać. Zgubienie _całej kobiety_ nie powinno być możliwe. Nie w przypadku Pepper. Pepper była jego; była jedyną osobą w jego życiu, którą nie musiał się z nikim dzielić. Niezawodna, piękna Pepper Potts z tym swoim pełnym zmartwienia marszczeniem brwi i małymi dłońmi. Jedyna osoba na całym świecie, która nie sądziła, że zupełnie mu odbiło po tym, jak zerwał z wytwarzaniem broni w Stark Industries.

Zgubienie kogoś takiego po prostu nie powinno być możliwe. Pepper powinna lśnić jak wspaniała latarnia morska, krzycząca na niego, żeby wrócił do rezydencji, zanim jakiś dupek z mediów zauważy go błąkającego się w kółko niczym zagubiony dzieciak.

Wypuścił powietrze z płuc w stronę ciszy i mroku, przyciskając wnętrze dłoni do zimnego metalu w swojej klatce piersiowej. Może lepiej by było zabrać się stąd, znaleźć Happy'ego, i wysłać tutaj ekipę poszukiwaczy. A w każdym razie, gdyby dał radę przejść obok watahy głodnych zmutowanych wilków.

Problem polegał na tym, że ten zamek nie istniał na żadnej z map Kanionu Przesilenia. A skoro nie istniał… chyba nie przeżywał naprawdę załamania nerwowego wywołanego zespołem stresu pourazowego? Nie schował się chyba do jakiegoś kawałka swojego mózgu? Nie było to całkowicie niemożliwe. Być może Happy właśnie teraz się w niego wpatrywał, podczas gdy Tony leżał skulony w pozycji płodowej i mamrotał coś o wilkach.

Tony był tak zajęty rozważaniem tej możliwości, że niemalże nie zauważył migoczącego złotego światła na końcu korytarza. Czyżby ktoś z latarnią? Natychmiast pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, zanim zaczął się zastanawiać, kto właściwie mógł mieszkać w tym złowrogim zamku.

– Hej! – krzyknął w jego stronę. – Zatrzymaj się, Dzwoneczku!

Światło przestało się przemieszczać na dźwięk jego stóp uderzających o brukowaną kamieniem podłogę, a trzymająca je osoba obróciła się w jego stronę.

– Dzwoneczku? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem mężczyzna. – Kim, u licha…

– Nazywam się Tony Stark – przerwał mu Tony, wytężając oczy w lichym oświetleniu. Stojący przed nim facet wyglądał na nieco zaniedbanego, mógł mieć koło trzydziestki. – Szukam kobiety, nazywa się Pepper Potts.

Facet zmarszczył brwi.

– Możesz sprawdzić w kuchni. – Po zobaczeniu wyrazu twarzy Tony'ego szybko dodał: – Jakaś kobieta trafiła tutaj koło południa, może trochę wcześniej. Szef zabrał ją do wieży.

Tony przełknął ślinę.

– Do wieży? – _Szef?_

Facet od latarni przytaknął.

– Tak, ale… – Zamrugał, przysuwając latarnię bliżej twarzy Tony'ego. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte. – Czekaj chwilę, przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby ją znaleźć? I tylko po to? Z żadnego innego powodu?

– A z jakiego innego powodu miałbym niby trafić do tego Hotelu Z Widokiem? Serio, po prostu powiedz mi, jak trafić do tej wieży…

– Koleś, ty czegoś tutaj nie rozumiesz – stwierdził facet, który wyglądał dziwnie blado w złotym świetle. – Ludzie nie dostają się tutaj tak po prostu tylko dlatego, że szukają kogoś, kto zaginął. I… nie da się stąd wyjść. Nigdy. – Jakiś cień przemknął po jego twarzy. – Uwierz mi, mówi ci to ktoś, kto coś o tym wie.

Tony'emu nie podobało się brzmienie tych słów, ale z drugiej strony nie tak dawno temu słyszał tę samą śpiewkę.

– Już wcześniej byłem przetrzymywany jako zakładnik – powiedział krótko. – Jakoś nie weszło mi to w krew. A wracając do kwestii wieży. Teraz.

Przez chwilę facet tylko wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kręcąc głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tony naprawdę istnieje. Po czym wcisnął mu latarnię w rękę i wskazał na wnękę w ścianie. Widać w niej było tylko kamienne stopnie układające się w spiralę.

– Idź tędy. Będzie w celi. – Facet zaczął się cofać do cienia, wyglądając przy tym, jakby za góra dwie sekundy miał stamtąd po prostu zwiać.

– Dzięki, Dzwoneczku. Masz u mnie przysługę.

– Nazywam się Clint – odpowiedział z irytacją – Clint Barton.

– Jak tam sobie chcesz.

Tony wbiegł po schodach na górę, przeskakując na raz po dwa schodki i ignorując zimny ból w klatce piersiowej, póki nie zobaczył pochodni palącej się na następnym piętrze. A więc zostawili jej przynajmniej trochę światła. Czy zrobił to ten facet, którego przed chwilą spotkał? Czy może ten cały „szef", o którym mówił?

Jacy niby szefowie zajmują się rządzeniem starymi zamkami?

– Pepper? – zawołał. – Wiesz co, chyba potrzebuję jakiegoś znaku życia w tej właśnie chwili…

– Tony?! – krzyknęła Pepper, ale głos jej się załamał i to słowo prawie przeszło w szloch. Wystawiła rękę przez żelazne kraty w drewnianych drzwiach celi, odganiając go. – Och, Tony, nie możesz tutaj być! Uciekaj stąd!

– Pepper, co… – Coś chyba zadudniło w cieniu za nim.

– Uciekaj, Tony! – krzyknęła. – Po prostu uciekaj… Nie wiesz, czym on jest!

Tony podszedł do drzwi celi, a strach zacisnął się na jego gardle jak imadło. Pepper nie była tylko przestraszona; była przerażona. Czas właśnie stał się kluczową kwestią. Tony postawił latarnię na podłodze.

– Cicho, Pepper, ja tu jestem twoim szefem. – Tony wsunął ręce między kraty i spróbował podnieść drzwi. Ale chociaż zawiasy mogły być i przedpotopowe, nie przesunęły się nawet o cal. – Wyciągnę cię stąd i koniec, kropka.

– Tony, Tony, posłuchaj mnie – Pepper powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem, patrząc przez kraty oczami lśniącymi od łez, ale o bardzo zdecydowanym spojrzeniu. – Dopiero co udało ci się uciec z Afganistanu. Ta… ta rzecz, ten szef? To potwór.

– O, to trochę surowa ocena, no nie? – odparł bez zająknięcia. _Nie daj jej się zdenerwować, Tony_. – Sześć godzin w zamknięciu i już zaszufladkowałaś go jako potwora? Co ci niby zrobił, skonfiskował twoją bluetoothową słuchawkę?

– Nie rozumiesz. – Pepper sięgnęła ręką przez kraty, żeby złapać jego ramię. Jej palce były zimne. – Nikt nie wychodzi stąd żywy, Tony. Takie są zasady.

Tony patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział stanowczo. – Wydostanę cię z tego cholernego cyrku… a w ogóle, jakim cudem się tutaj _dostałaś_?

– Nie mam pojęcia, podniosłam maskę i po prostu się obróciłam… tam był ten ptak i… – Urwała i spojrzała na niego przez kraty, jakby po raz pierwszy, od kiedy wmaszerował do wieży, zobaczyła go _naprawdę_. – Tony, jak _ty_ się tutaj dostałeś?

Ściany wieży za jego plecami pokryły się lodem. W odbiciu w oczach stojącej przed nim Pepper zauważył śnieg.

– O Boże – wyszeptała, wpatrując się w coś ponad jego ramieniem. Jej oczy rozbłysły na nowo od łez. Z jakichś dziwnych powodów doszedł do wniosku, że nie zamierzała płakać ze swojego powodu. – Och, Tony.

Zwierzęce dudnienie łap wypełniło kamienne pomieszczenie.

Dochodziło bezpośrednio zza niego.

Poczuł podmuch arktycznie zimnego powietrza na swoim karku. Wisząca obok celi samotna pochodnia zamigotała i prawie zgasła. Cienie przesunęły się po ścianach w szalonym tańcu. Światło stojącej u jego stóp latarni przygasło do przyciemnionego niebieskiego blasku.

Nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, Tony nie był w stanie się obrócić.

Czuł już wcześniej wiele rodzajów strachu. Strachu przed bólem, strachu przed śmiercią, strachu przed byciem samemu. Ale to, co teraz czuł, to nie był strach. Ani nawet przerażenie. To była sztywna, czarnooka zgroza, a on nie był w stanie zmusić swojego ciała do obrócenia się.

– Ja… po prostu chcę ją stąd wydostać. To wszystko – powiedział zamiast tego do drzwi celi. Znajdująca się w środku Pepper drżała. Czy ze strachu, czy też z zimna, nie wiedział. – Jest wszystkim, na czym mi zależy. Tobie nic nie zrobiłem.

– Znalazła się na moim terenie. Zostaje. – Tony poczuł ruch powietrza na ramionach. Ten cały… szef chyba dalej się przemieszczał. Jego głos brzmiał szorstko, ochryple. Nie dało się na tej podstawie zgadnąć jego wieku.

– Zgubiła się.

– Jak to już niektórzy czynią. Zostaje.

– Nie…

– _Znalazła się na moim terenie! Zostaje!_ – Te słowa zostały wręcz wywarczane w jego plecy, a zaraz po nich rozległ się dźwięk pękającego lodu. Destrukcja w głosie. – Nie jesteś z ich rodzaju. Nie przynależysz tutaj.

– Ona też nie. – Jakimś cudem te słowa zabrzmiały niemal jak błaganie. Tony zobaczył, że zacisnął ręce na kratach w drzwiach celi tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. – Ani ja, ani ona tutaj nie przynależymy, gdziekolwiek by to tutaj nie było.

Przez długi, pełen napięcia moment nie padła żadna odpowiedź. Tony wiedział, że to stworzenie, ten cały szef wciąż za nim stał, bo światło wciąż migotało, jakby miało zaraz zgasnąć, a bolesne zimno nie opuściło pomieszczenia. Gdyby dał im odejść, szybko mogliby zapomnieć o całej tej męce. Praca w Stark Industries zajęłaby ich na tyle, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy by już o tym nawet nie wspomnieli. I nie puściliby pary z ust na ten temat.

Pod warunkiem, że pozwoli im stąd odejść.

– Wypuszczam cię z moich ziem – powiedziała stojąca za nim istota. – Jesteś pomyłką. Ale ona zostaje. Zagubieni należą do mnie.

Twarz Pepper stała się nagle biała jak ściana. Jednak, co zadziwiające, udało jej się przywołać na swoje usta cień uśmiechu. Najpewniej dla niego. Dzielna Pepper Potts. Zupełnie jakby znowu trzymała w rękach miedziany przewód i magnes.

– Czy mógłbyś… – powiedziała słabo. – Czy mógłbyś podlewać moje kwiatki? Kiedy mnie nie będzie? I… powiedz Obadiahowi, że raport, o który prosił, ten na temat kontraktu o Jericho, jest u jego sekretarki. JARVIS może zająć się pozostałymi rzeczami na podstawie moich głosowych notatek. – Jej uśmiech zadrżał. – I… I to wszystko, naprawdę.

Tony poczuł, jak w gardle formuje mu się twarda gula.

– Pepper, nie będę podlewał twoich kwiatków.

Wzdrygnęła się lekko, po czym wyprostowała ramiona. Jej włosy nieuporządkowanymi pasmami zaczęły uciekać z klamry, którą je spięła. Pepper nigdy nie wyglądała inaczej niż na perfekcyjnie zadbaną. Wytrawna profesjonalistka. Zbyt cholernie dobra, żeby być jego osobistą asystentką. Zawsze taka była.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie możesz. Znaczy się, zazwyczaj nie możesz nawet zapamiętać, że potrzebujesz coś zjeść…

– Sama będziesz podlewała swoje kwiatki – powiedział Tony stanowczo, przerywając jej. – Nie zostaniesz tutaj, Pepper. – Spojrzał za ramię, ale nie zobaczył niczego poza ciemnością. – Ja zostanę.

Pepper podniosła głowę w zdumieniu i przerażeniu.

– Tony, nie. Nie rób tego. Nie dla mnie.

Tony prawie jej nie słyszał, zamiast tego skoncentrował się na szybko zbliżających się krokach za jego plecami. To coś było wzburzone. Nie oczekiwało tego. Być może to naprawdę był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś wszedł do zamku tylko po to, żeby kogoś odnaleźć. Lub być może był to pierwszy raz, kiedy więzień faktycznie miał kogoś, kto chciał go znaleźć.

– Mógłbym zatrzymać was tutaj oboje – warknął ostatecznie szef, ale zabrzmiało to jakoś sztywno. Dziwne. – Zamkniętych pośród zimy i cieni do końca waszego życia. – Walcząca do tej pory z przeznaczeniem pochodnia ostatecznie się poddała, gdy niemożliwym okazało się pozostanie zapaloną twarzą w twarz z promieniującym zewsząd chłodem. Potwory i wilki, i zamki, które znikają. To wszystko było niemożliwe. Całe to miejsce było niemożliwe. – Nie ma żadnego pożytku z męczenników.

– Co ty na to, Pep? – Ignorując czyjąś zimną obecność za nim, Tony uśmiechnął się przez kraty. Pepper pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Jesteś zbyt ważny.

Prychnął.

– Dla kogo niby, notowań na giełdzie?

– Dla swoich przyjaciół. Dla mnie. – Zimna dłoń nakryła jego rękę, wypychając ją spomiędzy krat, odpychając ją. – Jeśli tylko jedno z nas ma wrócić do domu, chcę, żebyś był to ty.

_Chcę tego. Nie zmarnuj swojego życia._

Uderzenie serca brzmiące jak wolność. Zużyta broń, wykrwawiający się człowiek, niepotrzebny, połamany, leżący na stosie zużytych części zamiennych. Nie, pomyślał Tony i niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie od przekonania. Nie tym razem. Nie Pepper. Nie ta cela, nie ten zamek, nie ten porywacz.

Nigdy więcej.

Tony obrócił się, żeby stawić czoła stworzeniu krążącemu w cieniach. Drewniane drzwi celi za jego plecami były jedyną rzeczą, która go podtrzymywała.

– Wypuść ją, a obiecuję, że zostanę tutaj zamiast niej.

Światło z latarni u stóp Tony'ego nie sięgało na tyle daleko, żeby przebić się przez panoszący się przed nim cień. Widział tylko kontur, który, kipiący lodem i złością, odpowiedział:

– Jakie poświęcenie. – Chichot lodu wspinającego się po kamiennych ścianach był jedynym, co zakłócało ciszę przez dłuższą chwilę. – Podnieś latarnię. Zobaczmy, czy uda ci się ponowić ofertę po odkryciu, czemu dokładnie ją składasz.

To było bezpośrednie wyzwanie i brzmiała w nim taka złośliwa pewność siebie, że w Tonym zagnieździł się lęk. Ta… istota sądziła, że to, co zobaczy, cokolwiek by to nie było, zmieni jego zdanie na temat zamiany miejsc. A to nie było już możliwe; Pepper musiała się stąd wydostać niezależnie od wszystkiego innego. Nie zasługiwała na ten rodzaj traktowania, jaki porywacze lubili rezerwować dla swoich zakładników.

Tony wciąż czuł zapiaszczoną wodę w nosie, kiedy ostrożnie pochylił się i złapał rączkę latarni, stopniowo się prostując. Światło zalało obute nogi stworzenia, a spojrzenie Tony'ego przesuwało się razem z nim powoli w górę.

Postrzępiony koniec zielonego płaszcza pierwszy zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Opadał aż do sięgających kolan butów. Stworzenie miało na sobie też jakieś skórzane spodnie – a potem Tony zobaczył jego ręce.

Obdarzone pazurami ręce w kolorze głębokiego, nieludzkiego błękitu. Płatki lodu opadały miarowo z opuszków jego palców. Tony odruchowo zerknął w dół i zorientował się, że istota stoi na pokrytym lodem okręgu kamiennej podłogi. On… to coś mogło tworzyć lód swoimi rękoma. Swoimi stopami.

Serce Tony'ego zaczęło bić boleśnie szybko. Podróż światła latarni trwała. Musiał to zobaczyć. Jak przerażający by nie był, Tony musiał to zobaczyć.

Ręce zmieniły się w ramiona, przy czym przedramiona były chronione jakimś dziwnym rodzajem metalowych kajdan. Wyblakłe blizny na łokciu i nadgarstku załamały światło. Więcej błękitnej skóry – mnóstwo tej skóry, ponieważ jego klatka piersiowa była naga poza naszyjnikiem z zębów, które musiały być prawdziwe. Wspinające się po jego ciele linie zdobyły jego tułów niczym jakiś rodzaj tatuażu, wygięte i celowe.

Kiedy oczy Tony'ego spoczęły na oszałamiającym futrze jakiegoś zwierzęcia, która spoczywała na ramionach i plecach tego czegoś, chwycił mocniej latarnię. To stworzenie było prymitywne, niemożliwe. Nie było człowiekiem.

Nie było _człowiekiem._

– Podnieś swoją latarnię – powiedziało. – Podnieś ją i złóż mi przysięgę. Jeśli potrafisz.

Tony słyszał, jak stojąca za nim Pepper oddycha. Czuł jej krótkie, płytkie oddechy na swoim karku. Okazanie tchórzostwa na jej oczach, pozwolenie temu czemuś na wygraną nie wchodziło w grę. Podejmowanie głupiego ryzyka było częścią jego uroku, nawet jeśli kiedyś najprawdopodobniej przyczyni się do jego śmierci. Podniósł latarnię jednym zdecydowanym ruchem i oświetlił twarz stworzenia.

Jego oczy były czerwone. Barwy czystego, krwistego szkarłatu i szkliste jak zwierzęce. Ostre białe kły błysnęły w warknięciu. Ale tym, co naprawdę rozdmuchało płomień jego przerażenia, były rogi. Dwa grube, wygięte kły koloru kości słoniowej sterczące znad jego brwi, wygięte w stronę jego długich, splątanych czarnych włosów. Wyglądał potwornie; demoniczne. I czekał, aż Tony coś powie, obserwując go niebezpiecznym spojrzeniem drapieżnika.

Nie, pomyślał Tony, nie czeka tylko na to, żebym coś powiedział. Czeka na to, żebym zmienił zdanie. Zostawił Pepper tutaj. Uratował siebie samego. Uciekł.

– Pozwól Pepper odejść zamiast mnie – powtórzył. – Obiecuję ci, że tutaj zostanę.

Stworzenie zrobiło krok do przodu i warknęło mu prosto w twarz. Lód pokrywający ściany zaczął pękać, opadając płatami, które rozbijały się na kawałeczki, uderzając o podłogę i rozpryskiwały na wszystkie strony. Niebieskawe światło latarni przygasło do poziomu bardzo słabej lampy gazowej. To samo stało się zresztą z brawurą Tony'ego. Ale postanowił mówić dalej. Musiał zmusić to coś do zmiany zdania.

– Czymkolwiek by to miejsce nie było, ona tu nie należy. Jest tu zbyt mroczno jak dla niej – wyrzucił z siebie, niezbyt zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co konkretnie mówi. – To ona jest pomyłką, nie ja.

Pomimo tego, że wyjaśnienie było kompletnie bezsensowne, zabrzmiała w nim nuta szczerości, którą nawet sam był w stanie usłyszeć, a z pewnością wywarła wpływ na to coś. Tony patrzył, jak stworzenie prostuje się nieco, a jego czerwone oczy zwężają się nieco w kiepskim oświetleniu.

– Nigdy nie opuścisz tego miejsca – powiedziało nagle, poprawiając płaszcz. Tony obserwował je, kiedy zaczęło… kiedy zaczął znów chodzić z wzburzeniem. – Śnieg nigdy nie topnieje. Wilki nigdy nie odchodzą. Będziesz skazany na oglądanie murów tego zamku, póki nie zabierze cię szaleństwo lub stary wiek. – Zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Tony na chwilę aż stracił go z oczu. – I wciąż oddałbyś swoją wolność za jej?

Tony nie zastanawiał się nad tym nawet chwili.

– Tak.

Twarz stworzenia wykrzywiła się w niedowierzaniu i furii.

– W takim razie jesteś głupcem. – Obróciło się w miejscu w stronę wejścia do wieży. – _BARTON!_ – Tony poczuł to wyryczane imię we własnych kościach, ale zanim dał radę pozbyć się tego wrażenia, mężczyzna, którego wcześniej spotkał, podbiegł do celi, niemalże potykając się o ostatni stopień i poślizgując na lodzie.

– O Boże, o Boże – powtarzał cicho, przesuwając wzrokiem od jednego z nich do drugiego. – Tak, szefie?

Ów „szef" wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zabić. Tony tylko przycisnął plecy do drzwi celi, starając się skoncentrować na ręce, która gładziła tył jego głowy przez kraty. Czy próbowała go w ten sposób pocieszyć?

– Zabierz stąd kobietę i zostaw ją po drugiej stronie bram. Opuszcza to miejsce. – Opancerzony pazurem palec wystrzelił w stronę Tony'ego. – Pójdziesz za mną albo sam cię zaciągnę. – Lód opadł z jego rąk niczym skóra węża. – A nie chcesz tego.

No i na tyle w takim razie. Więzienie, runda druga.

Pepper wczepiła palce we włosy Tony'ego i pociągnęła.

– Zgłupiałeś nagle? – wysyczała mu do ucha. – Myślałam, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, ale teraz? Chyba oszalałeś! – Usta szefa wyginały się w szyderczym grymasie. Pasujące do niego spojrzenie wskazywało na to, że jego cierpliwość zaczęła się wyczerpywać już jakiś czas temu.

– Pepper, na miłość boską, puść mnie – wydusił z siebie Tony, odrywając jej rękę razem z kilkoma zupełnie przyzwoitymi pasmami włosów od swojej głowy. – Tym razem to mój wybór. Daj mi chociaż tyle.

Tony odsunął się od drzwi celi, kiedy Barton zdjął pęk żelaznych kluczy z haka na ścianie, dostrzegł więc, że oczy Pepper próbują przebić to stworzenie na wylot obietnicą czegoś złowrogiego, czego nigdy wcześniej u niej nie widział.

– Tylko spróbuj go tutaj zatrzymać – powiedziała cicho, kiedy drzwi celi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Nie oderwała swojego spojrzenia od tego tak zwanego „szefa" i stała bardziej pewna siebie niż Tony ją kiedykolwiek widział. – Ostatnim razem nie miałam okazji mu pomóc. Znajdę go ponownie.

Barton zaśmiał się dziwnie.

– Jasne, zgub się ponownie w króliczej dziurze, to wszystkim pokaże, że grozisz im na serio. – Szyderczo zaoferował Pepper swoje ramię, ale ta po prostu go odepchnęła i przeszła obok, żeby przytulić Tony'ego tak mocno, że prawie zmiażdżyła mu żebra. Serio, ta kobieta miała objęcia pytona. Z zakłopotaniem poklepał ją po plecach i starał się nie krzywić z powodu nacisku na reaktor łukowy. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że to wciąż boli.

– Trzymaj Obadiaha poza moim warsztatem – wymamrotał jej do ucha. – Proszę.

– Tak, ja też będę za tobą tęskniła – prychnęła, patrząc na niego nieprzyjemnie. Usta Tony'ego wygięły się w fałszywym uśmiechu.

– Pa, Pepper.

Tony zostawił ją i zaczął schodzić po zakręconych schodach, zanim mógł się zastanowić nad tym, co zamierza zrobić. Nie był dobry w pożegnaniach, głównie dlatego, że tak bardzo ich nienawidził. Nie miał jak uciec z tego więzienia, a jedyną alternatywą było zamknięcie w nim Pepper. Albo to, że pan tego zamku, ta demoniczna rzecz piętro wyżej, zatrzyma w nim ich oboje. Co mógł uczynić, gdyby tylko wydał stosowne polecenie, a przynajmniej tak wynikało z ich rozmowy.

Ponieważ magia i potwory były prawdziwe. Nie dało się obalić tego stwierdzenia; stał pośrodku jednego i drugiego. Właśnie rozmawiał z kimś, kto z naukowego punktu widzenia nie miał prawa istnieć.

Tony mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Tym razem nie miał Yinsena ani rakiet, które mógłby rozmontować na części. Żadnej kuźni. Ani pustyni. Żadnych ostatecznych terminów ani nawet szczególnego zabezpieczenia, które mogło oznaczać, że życie Tony'ego było bezpieczne, póki wciąż tam był. Był tylko on.

Był sam.

Tony nigdy nie radził sobie szczególnie dobrze, kiedy był sam. Ale to była tylko kolejna gra w przetrwanie i to taka, której nie mógł przegrać.

Ciężkie kroki rozbrzmiały na ostatnich kilku stopniach za nim i Tony obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, jak wysoki i rogaty cień przesuwa się obok niego. Płaszcz otarł się o jego nogę, przez co odruchowo prawie odskoczył. Stworzenie złapało za jego połę i przysunęło ją bliżej swojego ciała z sykiem.

– Za mną – warknął, idąc przed Tonym w stronę olbrzymiego korytarza. Nie wydawał się nawet zainteresowany tym, czy ktoś za nim idzie, ale biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar zamku, najprawdopodobniej najlepszym pomysłem w tej chwili było podążanie za kimś, kto naprawdę wiedział, gdzie idzie.

Ale _dokąd_w ogóle szli?

Jeśli miał być tutaj nowym więźniem, o wiele więcej sensu miałoby zostawienie go zamkniętego w celi Pepper. Chyba że to wszystko to była tylko pułapka. W jego głowie zaczęły się pojawiać i narastać wizje ugotowania go na miękko na olbrzymim palenisku lub powieszenia do góry nogami i obdarcia ze skóry. Czy ktoś w ogóle miał pojęcia, czym żywią się lodowe demony?

Tony był tak pochłonięty własną wyobraźnią, że zaskoczyło go, gdy szef zaczął coś mówić.

– Zasady tego królestwa są proste – ogłosił, nie zawracając sobie głowy odwracaniem się do Tony'ego. – Przejście przez bramy i próba odejścia skończy się twoją śmiercią. To nie groźba. Atakowanie mnie również byłoby nierozsądne.

– Z tym nie zamierzam się sprzeczać. – W ten sposób zarobił sobie ostre spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.

– Zamek jest w większości cały twój, jeśli zamierzasz się po nim włóczyć. Ale nie zachodnie skrzydło. Przejdź poza te schody – wskazało na szeroką klatkę schodową oznaczoną po obu stronach czymś, co wyglądało na olbrzymie ślady pazurów – a spędzisz resztę swojego godnego pożałowania życia w celi na wieży.

Interesujące. To coś miało swoje własne terytorium wewnątrz zamku. Niemniej to druga część tego stwierdzenia bardziej przykuła uwagę Tony'ego.

– To wskazuje na to, że nie tylko oprowadzasz mnie po zamku, kiedy wywalasz stąd Pepper. Gdzie mnie umieszczasz?

Skręcili za róg w mroku, wkraczając w najdłuższą część zamku, który był dziwnie prostokątny w kształcie, jak zauważył Tony z zewnątrz. Straszliwe ilości ogromnych rzeźbionych drewnianych drzwi zapełniały cały korytarz, oddzielone od siebie idealnie równymi odległościami i wszystkie oznakowane w ten sam sposób.

– Wszystkie z nich to pomieszczenia sypialne. Wybierz sobie jedno z nich. – Kiedy zobaczyło, jak zrozumienie wpływa na twarz Tony'ego, obróciło się, żeby odejść. Najwyraźniej czas zwiedzania właśnie się skończył. Tu masz swój spokój, nie wpraszaj się do mojego. Koniec.

– Hej! – zawołał Tony, zanim stworzenie zdążyło zniknąć za rogiem. – Czy masz jakieś imię?

Zatrzymało się. Pośród cieni Tony mógł dotrzeć tylko zarys jego sylwetki, i niknących w mroku, okrytych futrem ramion. Zakończenia krętych rogów odbijały blade światło ponad nimi.

– Już nie.

Zanim zaczęło znowu iść, Tony postanowił zakończyć kopanie sobie grobu.

– Muszę cię przecież jakoś nazywać. Nie?

– Czyżby? – zakwestionowało to krótko, niemal gorzko.

A potem znikło – _znikł_, Tony przypomniał samemu sobie, ponieważ był to zdecydowanie mężczyzna – znikł, rozpłynął się w ciemności. Tony wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym był przed chwilą, jakby miał wrócić, może nawet wybuchnąć przerażającym śmiechem i zaciągnąć go do wieży, jakby to wszystko było tylko jednym wielkim chorym żartem. Być może trochę go sponiewierać, trochę podtopić, trochę mu pogrozić. Tony przycisnął rękę do reaktora łukowego, słysząc znany mu już cichy szum. Wciąż żył.

_Nie zmarnuj swojego życia_.

– Zrobiłem coś dobrego – powiedział wspomnieniu Yinsena. – Ocaliłem ją. To musi być wystarczająco dużo.

Nie żeby to uzasadnienie było czymś, co jeszcze miało znaczenie. Umowa była umową, jego życie za życie Pepper – ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Tony popchnął pierwsze drzwi, do których podszedł, i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było równie wymyślne i samotne jak reszta zamku. Wszystkie meble były zasłonięte płachtami materiału pokrytymi kurzem i pajęczynami, włączając w to łóżko i zasłony.

Nie ma to jak w domu.

Już na zawsze.

Tony westchnął i zabrał się do roboty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział, napisali jakieś miłe słowo albo udzielili konstruktywnej krytyki – w tym szczególnie **Serves you right** za moje dziecięce wręcz szczęście przy czytaniu komentarza (słońce, nie przepraszaj za rozpisywanie się, moje serce się raduje z długich komentarzy zdecydowanie bardziej niż z krótkich).

Serio, ludzie, jestem wam ogromnie wdzięczna i pewnie bym dłużej marudziła z dodaniem nowego rozdziału, gdyby nie to, że wiem, że ktoś na niego czeka :D Plus próbuję nabić sobie trochę karmicznych punktów, bo jest dwudziesta pierwsza z minutami, mam za sobą długą podróż i zasypiam na stojąco, a przede mną jeszcze złapanie pociągu do Poznania.

I tak, jestem świadoma, że sporo czasu minęło, ale tłumaczenie nie kalendarz, a student też czasem gotować i sprzątać musi. (A po drodze udało mi się jeszcze: zdać egzamin z fizjologii, najbardziej przeze mnie znienawidzonego przedmiotu jak do tej pory, mieć przejściowe problemy z bezsennością, złapać jelitówkę, zrywać pomarańcze z drzewa i wygrzewać się po palmami, uczyć się trzy razy na to samo zaliczenie i mieć wrażenie, że zrozumiałam Wszechświat, pobetować i napisać tekst na mirrielowe walentynki tylko dlatego, że sądziłam, że nikt się nim nie zainteresuje. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.)

**Rozdział drugi**

Doprowadzenie sypialni do stanu, w którym zaczęła wyglądać jak miejsce w przybliżeniu nadające się do spania, zajęło mu półtora dnia. Prawdopodobnie trwałoby to krócej, gdyby Tony wiedział cokolwiek o sprzątaniu i pozbywaniu się kurzu.

Nie odważył się zasnąć, póki nie skończył, odkładając to na przyszłość jako nagrodę za wyszorowanie każdego cala swojego nowego pokoju. Byle tylko zająć czymś umysł, żeby nie roztrząsał obecnej sytuacji, Tony przekonywał sam siebie. Zasłony zostały pozbawione kurzu, a gwoździe wyłamane, aż udało mu się odsłonić pokryte brudem okna, dzięki czemu zimowy krajobraz iskrzył się i lśnił od ściany do pokrytej pajęczynami ściany. Znalazł wyłamaną ze ściany umywalkę, którą ciągał za sobą w roli wiadra, i rozerwał poszewkę poduszki – zastąpiła mu ścierkę. Ostatecznie otworzył nawet okna, żeby pozbyć się większości wszechobecnego kurzu. Po jakimś czasie zniknął nawet przykry zapach opuszczonej piwnicy, a pokój zaczął wyglądać jak miejsce, do którego dałoby się przyzwyczaić.

Łazienka przylegająca do pokoju stanowiła pewne zaskoczenie, ale mimo działającej kanalizacji, nie mógł znaleźć niczego choćby odlegle przypominającego piec, który miałby służyć do ogrzewania wody. Tony z rosnącym niesmakiem zmuszał rury do pracy tak długo, aż brązowawa woda ostatecznie przeszła w czystą, a przy okazji postanowił nigdy więcej nie używać starodawnej wanny. Ostatecznie łazienka z jakiegoś powodu miała umywalkę i zamierzał korzystać z niej, ile tylko mógł.

Nikt się nim nie interesował. W ogóle. Taka ilość samotności i wolności wyboru była denerwująca, ale Tony starał się nie myśleć o tym za bardzo. I udawało mu się, póki jego żołądek nie zaczął trawić sam siebie, w związku z czym Tony został zmuszony do zastanowienia się, gdzie znajdzie kuchnię. Z pewnością ten facet, Clint, musiał skądś brać jedzenie. A może musieli na nie polować? Niemożliwy zamek pewnie nie miał darmowych dostaw ze sklepów ani żadnego supermarketu w pobliżu.

Tony wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zamek pojawił się w Kanionie Przesilenia. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie istniał na żadnej mapie, albo był ukryty i schowany we własnej zimie, albo w ogóle go nie było. Tony zajmował sobie myśli rozważaniami o portalach i dziurach w ziemi, i teleportacji, przemierzając korytarze. Postanowił dostać się na główny poziom w poszukiwaniu kuchni. Według jego zegarka było około południa. Pogoda na zewnątrz była chmurna i śnieżna, ale słońce prześwitujące przez chmury sprawiało, że wszystko wręcz błyszczało. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby na błoniach zamku znajdowało się cokolwiek poza pokrytymi śniegiem krzakami, paroma niewyróżniającymi się niczym rzeźbami i niedziałającą fontanną lub dwoma.

Tony właśnie miał zamiar poddać się w kwestii znalezienia jedzenia, kiedy zobaczył przemieszczający się nad głową cień.

– Hej! – zawołał, przyspieszając kroku, kiedy idąca przed nim osoba zniknęła za rogiem. – Hej, nazywasz się Clint, no nie? Może chciałbyś mi pomóc? – Kiedy cień nawet się nie zatrzymał, Tony niemalże zaczął biec, żeby go dogonić, starając się dotrzeć do zakrętu, zanim zniknie. – Halo, wiem, że jestem tym nowym i że pewnie macie tu w cholerę dziwnych rytuałów wtajemniczenia, ale śmierć głodowa… och. Cześć.

– Cześć – powiedziała kobieta. – Nowy.

Tony spotkał w swoim życiu sporo ludzi, ale żaden z nich nie wyglądał na tak otwarcie niewzruszonego jego istnieniem jak ona. Nawet ten cały szef wydawał się być generalnie wściekły z jego powodu, co przynajmniej było jakąś reakcją. Z drugiej strony, pomyślał Tony, każdy, kto widział tę twarz codziennie rano w lustrze, musiał pewnie mieć cholernie wysokie oczekiwania. Wyglądała wspaniale; długonoga, ruda, z zielonymi oczami i pełnymi ustami, które najwyraźniej zapomniały, jak się uśmiechać. Ale ostatecznie była więźniem w magicznym zamku i tak dalej – nie za wiele rzeczy, które mogą sprowokować uśmiech.

Kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, jej spojrzenie przesunęło się od jego drogich butów przez szyte na miarę spodnie do garnituru, prześliznęło się po jego ulubionej czerwonej koszuli, zatrzymało się na dziwnie długo na jego koziej bródce – najwyraźniej powinien się ogolić, kozia bródka raczej nie obrażała niczyich uczuć estetycznych – i ostatecznie dotarło do jego oczu.

Tony spojrzał na nią.

– Cóż, po takim ocenieniu mnie możesz mi przynajmniej pokazać, gdzie tu jest kuchnia. – Zawahał się. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że macie tu kuchnię.

Z ledwie dosłyszalnym westchnieniem obróciła się w przeciwną stronę niż ta, z której przyszła. Przeszli przez spore pomieszczenie (Tony nazwał je w myślach salą główną, patrząc na rozmiar zaryglowanych drzwi) i kilka korytarzy.

– Na nasze szczęście lub nieszczęście kuchnia jest niedostępna – powiedziała kobieta stanowczo. Zatrzymali się przy olbrzymim kamiennym blacie wychodzącym ze ściany, który, stykając się ze ścianą, był z jednej strony ograniczony czymś przypominającym drewnianą roletę. Wyglądało to jak ogromna winda kuchenna albo stanowisko do odbierania jedzenia na wynos sprzed dwustu lat. Miało się wrażenie, że sprzęt sam nie może zdecydować, jak dokładnie chce wyglądać. Kobieta wskazała na zmatowiały dzwon z brązu wiszący przy zamkniętej rolecie. – Kiedy zdecydujesz, co chcesz, uderz w dzwon. Jedzenie się stanie.

Aby mu to zademonstrować, wpatrywała się przez chwilę w blat z zastanowieniem, po czym chwyciła sznur dzwonu. Zasłona się podniosła, ukazując gęstą, nienaturalną ciemność. Wysunęła się z niej tacka z miską czegoś, co pachniało jak strogonow ze smażonymi ziemniakami i parowało jak przed chwilą przygotowane jedzenie. Sztućce i kieliszek czerwonego wina wyłoniły się odrobinę później.

Zasłona ponownie się zamknęła.

Tony poczuł się nagle głęboko przygnębiony ze stu różnych powodów. Oczywiście, że kuchnia była magiczna. _Wszystko było tutaj magiczne_.

– Muszę się napić.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym obróciła się elegancko i po raz kolejny uderzyła w dzwon. Tym razem z kuchni wyłonił się ogromny cheeseburger otoczony złotymi frytkami. Na kolejnej tacce podjechały dwie szklanki do martini, oliwki oraz po butelce ginu i wermutu razem z błyszczącym shakerem. Tony nieco się rozpogodził; być może zamek miał jednak jakieś plusy.

– Jedzenie najpierw – powiedziała tajemnicza kobieta po chwili namysłu. – Chodź ze mną. Tylko kilka pokoi nadaje się do użytku, więc najlepiej jeść w górnym refektarzu. – Nie zaczekała na niego, co chyba było jej zwykłym sposobem działania, po prostu przełożyła składniki martini na swoją tacę i ruszyła w stronę, z której przyszli. Kiedy Tony chwycił swoje jedzenie, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien przypadkiem zainwestować w okruszki chleba, żeby się nie zgubić.

Przypomniało mu to o ptaku, którego spostrzegł w drodze do zamku. Czy w okolicy znajdowały się inne zwierzęta? Wilki zdawały się stanowić straż na obrzeżach, wyłapującą ludzi, którym nie wolno było odejść. Ale Pepper dostała pozwolenie od szefa, więc musiała być teraz cała i zdrowa. A w każdym razie Tony naprawdę miał taką nadzieję. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby później znaleźć Clinta i go o to zapytać, po czym podążył za swoją nowo odkrytą towarzyszką w niedoli do chyba jedynego jasno oświetlonego pokoju w całym zamku.

Refektarz był wielki, tak jak wszystkie pozostałe pomieszczenia, ale miał na wyposażeniu olbrzymie palenisko z trzaskającym ogniem i miękkie zasłony, które były faktycznie czyste. A także odsłonięte, dzięki czemu z okien rozpościerał się widok na zasypane śniegiem ogrody. Tony zauważył je już wcześniej, w swojej sypialni, ale stąd wyglądały na mniej niedostępne. Cały pokój, począwszy od obić mebli i niskich stołów, a skończywszy na małym metalowym kandelabrze nad ich głowami, miał atmosferę sprawiającą, że każdy czuł się wygodnie jak w domu.

Kobieta położyła tacę na stole, zasiadła na jednej z grubych poduszek i pomachała do niego, żeby do niej dołączył.

– Nazywam się Natasza Romanow – powiedziała, kiedy już usiadł naprzeciw niej. – Jestem tu już ponad trzy lata.

– Tony Stark – wyciągnął do niej rękę – i jestem tu od dwóch dni. Mam tyyyle pytań.

– Nic dziwnego. – Mocno uścisnęła jego rękę. – Witam w Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Lunch spędzili, siedząc na podłodze przy ogniu. Natasza odpowiadała zręcznie na każde pytanie, jakie Tony mógł tylko wymyślić na temat zamku. I chociaż ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie zbywało jej na zdolnościach towarzyskich i patrzyła na niego, jakby był robakiem, wiedziała zaskakująco dużo o tym miejscu i nie miała oporów przed dzieleniem się swoją wiedzą. Tony odkrył, że w większości miał rację odnośnie do zasad; ostatecznie wielki i niebieski wyjaśnił mu kilka najważniejszych kwestii pierwszej nocy.

Natasza znalazła zamek po wypadku samochodowym w Waszyngtonie. Nie podała mu poza tym żadnych szczegółów, tylko tyle, że dotarła do miejsca, które wydawało się być światłem widzianym kątem oka. Tony był pewien, że nie opowiedziała mu całej historii, ale od sięgających w głąb duszy, nieznośnie wścibskich pytań dzieliły ich przynajmniej jeszcze trzy martini. Sam nie musiał dzielić się swoją historią; tamten facet, Barton, zdążył już powiedzieć jej wszystko o wymianie jego wolności za wolność Pepper.

Clint Barton, jak dowiedział się Tony, mieszkał w zamku już ponad piętnaście lat. To oznaczało, że był zaledwie nastolatkiem, kiedy zawędrował do środka. Natasza nie chciała powiedzieć mu nic więcej, ale odniósł wrażenie, że ta dwójka nie była szczególnie blisko. Zamek więźniów pełen samotników. Cudownie.

– Okej, czyli jesteś Rosjanką? – zapytał ostatecznie Tony, kiedy rozmowa przeszła w chwilę nieskrępowanej ciszy. – Twoje nazwisko jest zangielszczone. Jak powinno brzmieć, Romanow?

Spojrzała na niego ostro.

– Po pierwsze, to nie twój interes.

– A po drugie?

– Nazwiska nie znaczą tutaj za wiele. Nawet twoje. – Natasza przysunęła do siebie alkohol, po czym zaczęła zgrabnie robić drinki. Tony miał wrażenie, że serce opadło mu gdzieś do pępka. Trzy lata temu, kiedy Natasza była jeszcze wolna, Tony Stark był kimś w rodzaju kobieciarza i dupka. Cholera, trzy miesiące temu zresztą też. Nie interesowało go nic poza kasą, kobietami, alkoholem i własnym geniuszem. Nagrodami i wyróżnieniami za robienie niczego. Statusem i potęgą. Teraz czekała go niepamięć.

– I dobrze – powiedział w końcu. Brzeg reaktora łukowego zaczął go swędzieć. Zignorował jej zaciekawione zmarszczenie brwi, szukając wygodniejszego miejsca do siedzenia na grubym dywanie, aż nie oparł się o starą drewnianą ławę. – A teraz, czy powiesz mi to, co naprawdę chcę wiedzieć?

– Zależy, co to takiego. – Potrząsnęła energicznie shakerem, otworzyła pokrywkę i rozlała drinki do kieliszków. – Ale mogę zgadywać.

Tony wziął martini, które mu podała.

– Szef.

Skinęła głową, przysuwając się do niego. Wreszcie zauważył, że jej sukienka wygląda dziwnie. Zupełnie jakby była zrobiona z jednej z tych zasłon, jeśli pasujący odcień niebieskiego był właściwym tropem. Czyżby w zamku nie było żadnych ubrań?

– Nie wiem o nim za wiele – ostrzegła. – Czym jest, skąd pochodzi, w jakim jest wieku… nie rozmawia z nami. Nigdy nie opuszcza zachodniego skrzydła za dnia, a nocą tylko po to, żeby zrobić obchód zamku. To jedyna pora, kiedy zdaje się go interesować, czy jesteśmy żywi, czy martwi. – Ściągnęła usta, ale niezależnie od tego, co jej się na nie cisnęło, przełknęła to razem z długim łykiem swojego martini. Tony zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się śnieżnemu krajobrazowi za oknem.

– Zachowuje się jak pustelnik i olewa wszystkich, ale nie pozwoli nikomu odejść.

Natasza wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

– Czasami dobrze jest mieć ludzi wokół siebie, żeby mieć kogo ignorować. To lepsze niż bycie zupełnie samemu, prawda?

– Nie mów z sensem, jak ze mną rozmawiasz – odparł Tony. – Staram się w tym wszystkim odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co doprowadza naszego wściekłego więźnia do białej gorączki. Co się w ogóle stanie, jeśli ktoś go wkurzy? Czy ktoś kiedyś zapuścił się do tego zachodniego skrzydła? Da się go jakoś zranić?

Natasza spojrzała na niego uważniej, z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy. Albo nie podejrzewała, że od razu pomyśli o użyciu przemocy, albo oczekiwała, że najpierw spróbuje odzyskać wolność przekupstwem. Czy nie tak powinni postępować bezużyteczni bogaci korporacyjni tytani?

– Nie próbuj go zranić – stwierdziła w końcu. – Gdyby nie zabił cię na miejscu, Clint nakarmiłby tobą wilki. Cierpi na jakąś odmianę syndromu sztokholmskiego.

Tony się skrzywił.

– Chcę wiedzieć, w jaki sposób to odkryłaś?

– Próbowałam ustawić standardową pułapkę z olejem na największej klatce schodowej. Szef ją znalazł, a potem Clint znalazł jego. – Kąciki ust jej opadły. – Clint miał hipotermię, kiedy poszłam ocenić sytuację. Jeden z nerwów w jego ręce wciąż nie funkcjonuje normalnie po tym, jak sopel lodu przebił ją na wylot. To przykre, bo słyszałam, że lubił strzelać z łuku.

– No cóż, jednym słowem chujnia. Czyli ty i Clint niezbyt się lubicie?

– Unikam go – oznajmiła rzeczowo. – Unikam jego, unikam szefa i jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, też już mnie więcej nie zobaczysz.

Wszelkie ślady przyjacielskości wyparowały całkiem szybko po tej uwadze. Natasza najwyraźniej miała sporo problemów. Tony bez trudu mógł to uszanować, ale oznaczało to, że w przyszłości będzie miał mały wybór potencjalnych partnerów do rozmowy.

– Dobrze nam się rozmawiało – powiedział ostatecznie, opróżniając szklankę i zjadając ostatnią oliwkę. – Czyli podejrzewam, że do zobaczenia nigdy. Czy to twój pokój? Bo prawdopodobnie jest jedynym, do którego będę pamiętał, jak trafić.

Pokręciła głową. Tony dostrzegł cienką białą bliznę z boku jej szyi, zanim włosy ponownie ją zakryły.

– To tylko jeden z pokoi, które Clint odnowił. Wydaje mi się, że jego celem jest zrobienie tego samego z wszystkimi większymi pomieszczeniami.

– Interesujące. – Znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że to Clint ma tutaj dostęp do wszystkich narzędzi i materiałów, jakie to miejsce ma do zaoferowania. – Dzięki za informację.

Odwrócił się do drzwi, już się zastanawiając, czy uda mu się znaleźć coś do zrobienia improwizowanej kuźni, kiedy Natasza znowu się odezwała:

– Zostaw szefa w spokoju, Tony. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to, że tutaj jesteśmy, było jego winą.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– To jego wina, że nie możemy stąd odejść.

– Jasne. Ale czy naprawdę masz jakieś inne miejsce, do którego mógłbyś pójść? – Odstawiła szklankę. Jej ręce odrobinę się trzęsły. – Albo kogoś, kto rzeczywiście lepiej by na tym wyszedł, gdybyś z nim był?

Pytanie walnęło w niego jak nieoczekiwany cios w splot słoneczny. Co gorsze, Tony nie miał na nie odpowiedzi. Opuścił refektarz zażenowany tym i jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony własnym milczeniem, czując zimno w klatce piersiowej i kłucie w oczach. Jeśli wszyscy byli tutaj z jakiegoś powodu, to ten, który zasugerowało jej pytanie, miał akurat sens.

Niezależnie od tego, czy byli samotnikami, czy zagubionymi duszami, szybko stawało się zabójczo jasne, że na wszystkich z nich traumatyczne wydarzenia z przeszłości odcisnęły swoje piętno.

Tony nie próbował nawet znaleźć Clinta, zamiast tego wykonał taktyczny odwrót do swojej sypialni, żeby przemyśleć dokładnie wszystko, co Natasza powiedziała w refektarzu. Dokładne zwiedzanie zamku mogło poczekać jeszcze dzień – Tony był zmęczony i wyczerpany emocjonalnie. Martini też mu za bardzo nie pomogło.

Nawet o tym nie pomyślał, póki nie użył krzesiwa leżącego przy kominku i nie rozpalił jasnego ognia w pokoju, a potem nie zapalił do kompletu w lichtarzach – dopiero wtedy spojrzał na pokój z realistycznej perspektywy.

Jak na celę więzienną, jego sypialnia wyglądała luksusowo. Pościel była czysta i wywietrzona, miała nawet zawiłe wzory ze złota i bieli. Wielkie szafy z rzeźbionego drewna stały przy najdalszej ze ścian, aż miało się wrażenie, że chciały go zabrać wprost do Narni, choć był tak w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach pewien, że już się w niej znajduje. Okna z ciężkimi zasłonami pokrywały całą zewnętrzną ścianę, a opatrzona w lustro garderoba zajmowała środek pokoju. I wszędzie świeciły pustki, jeśli nie liczyć paru zapasowych koców i starych przyborów toaletowych. W jednej z szuflad Tony znalazł nawet grzebień, który wyglądał na zrobiony z prawdziwej kości słoniowej. Podwójne drzwi sąsiadujące z łóżkiem prowadziły do łazienki, która nie miała za bardzo sensu, biorąc pod uwagę przybliżony wiek zamku.

Tony podszedł do okien, odsunął zasuwę i otworzył je akurat na tyle szeroko, żeby móc wyjść na schodek udający miniaturowy balkon z ogrodzeniem sięgającym do kolan. W połączeniu z ciągłymi opadami śniegu było to w sumie cholernie niebezpieczne, ale widok błoni zamku opromienionych czerwono-złotym popołudniowym blaskiem słońca, któremu udało się przebić przez chmury w kilku miejscach, był tego wart.

Tony'ego otaczała cisza i śnieg. Szum w jego głowie był obecny praktycznie bez przerwy, od kiedy tylko pamiętał, ale izolacja zamku, cisza i wrażenie, jakby trafił do innego świata, dały mu okazję do rzadkiej chwili introspekcji.

Zanim Pepper zniknęła, pracował nad czymś, o czym myślał, że będzie Kolejną Wielką Rzeczą. Projekt drugiej, ulepszonej wersji, chociaż był dopiero w powijakach, rozpalił w nim jakiś ogień. Jego życie miało obracać się dookoła Stark Industries niewytwarzających broni, Obadiaha próbującego nie dostać z tego powodu udaru mózgu, z Pepper u boku, przyglądającą się ze zmartwieniem jego pracy. Cholera, nawet Rhodey miał swoje miejsce w tym małym światku, chociaż chwilowo unikał kontaktu z Tonym, bo wciąż był wściekły, że nie dostanie od niego więcej broni dla dobrych mieszkańców Ameryki. Tak _miało _właśnie wyglądać jego życie przez jakiś czas.

Ale z drugiej strony, Tony nigdy nie planował też przedłużonego pobytu w Afganistanie. Idea kontroli stała się w jego przypadku czymś w rodzaju pobożnego życzenia.

– Myślałem, że uda mi się wszystko zmienić – wymamrotał, pocierając wnętrzem dłoni o zimny metal w okolicach serca. – Najwyraźniej myśleć to sobie można. – Po powrocie do środka zaryglował okno i zasunął zasłony; było mu już niedobrze na myśl o przestrzeni pokrytej szczelnie płatkami śniegu. Wolność, jaką kusił go ten widok, była ostatecznie tylko kłamstwem.

Porzucił na jakiś czas rozczulanie się nad samym sobą i postanowił pozbierać się do kupy. Małe, realne cele i liczne rzeczy, na których mógł skupić uwagę, były obecnie tym, czego potrzebował najbardziej. Posprzątać w pokoju. Znaleźć jedzenie. Zebrać informacje. Lista zadań do zrobienia była uderzająco podobna, pomimo ogromnych różnic w okolicznościach. A to, co było znane, wciąż było dobre.

Tony ostatecznie zebrał odwagę potrzebną do wzięcia kolejnej kąpieli i spędził całe dziesięć minut w wannie, zanim lodowato zimna woda wygoniła go z łazienki wprost w pokryte kołdrą i kocami łóżko. Serio, musiał znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie dla bojlera, bo następnym razem umrze, myjąc włosy. Leżał pod kocami nagi i drżący z zimna, z twarzą ukrytą w poduszce i w końcu zasnął po raz pierwszy od trzech dni.

Tony obudził się nagle, otoczony przyjemnym ciepłem, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje ani co wyrwało go ze snu. Rzeczywistość jednak nie zwlekała z przypomnieniem mu o tym i opadł na poduszki z westchnieniem. Przynajmniej udało mu się złapać kilka godzin solidnego snu, a szczerze mówiąc, nie liczył nawet na tyle.

Ogień w kominku wypalił się prawie zupełnie, zostały w nim tylko wyprażone węgle, a ze wszystkich lichtarzy tylko jeden wciąż się świecił. W ciepłym, przygasającym świetle Tony wdychał zapach słabego dymu i nieco stęchłych koców, słuchając, jak cisza zamku rozbrzmiewa dookoła niego.

Wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała napięły się, zanim jeszcze całkowicie zarejestrował odgłos kroków, dobiegający z korytarza.

Jeśli mógł ufać słowom Nataszy, prawdopodobnie był to szef, który wybrał się na swoją nocną przechadzkę. W każdym razie kroki brzmiały zbyt ciężko jak na Nataszę, a coś mówiło Tony'emu, że Clint nie był tym typem człowieka, który wałęsa się po nocy.

Jeśli ukryje się pod kołdrą i wstrzyma oddech, to coś być może minie go, myśląc, że śpi. Oczy zamknięte, zero ruchów, nie piśnij ani słówka…

Tony, zaniepokojony powrotem wspomnień z dzieciństwa, bohatersko zsunął z siebie koce i założył spodnie w przygaszonym świetle, nie szukając nawet paska. Cholera jasna, był ostatecznie dorosłym człowiekiem. Ze strachem nie było mu do twarzy.

Kiedy zbliżające się kroki stały się głośniejsze, w umyśle Tony'ego pojawił się pomysł złapania pogrzebacza z kominka i wpakowania go szefowi w jakieś wrażliwe miejsce. Ale czy coś by tym zdziałał? Jeśli tamten nie mógł dać Tony'emu pozwolenia na odejście stąd, to czy gdyby umarł, oznaczałoby to, że utkwiliby tutaj na zawsze? Było zbyt wiele zmiennych, których nie przemyślał, ale tak czy siak nie powstrzymało go to przed chwyceniem pogrzebacza i podejściem do drzwi. Gdyby szef spróbował wejść do środka, byłby przynajmniej przygotowany.

Ciężkie kroki wreszcie zbliżyły się – i zatrzymały.

Tony'emu zaczęło kręcić się w głowie od adrenaliny. Wtulił usta w ramię, żeby zagłuszyć odgłos swojego szybkiego oddechu. Jego spocone ręce trzymały pogrzebacz w oczekiwaniu na naciśnięcie klamki.

_No chodź, ty wielki lodowy bękarcie. Tylko spróbuj_.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Migoczący cień w świetle latarni sączącym się przez szczelinę w drzwiach nieco się przesunął. Tony wyobraził sobie szefa po drugiej stronie drzwi, stojącego być może dwie stopy od niego. Mógł po prostu otworzyć te drzwi na oścież i zrobić to, co…

Kroki ruszyły dalej. Światło spod drzwi znikło, ustępując miejsca ciemności.

Odszedł.

Tony złapał oddech, jakby się dusił, i opadł na ścianę obok drzwi. Pogrzebacz uderzył w dywan z głuchym łupnięciem. Bolały go palce. Bezpieczny. Był bezpieczny.

Tony wiedział, czym jest poczucie bezsilności, wiedział, do jakiego rodzaju powoli narastającej wściekłości mogło to podsycać człowieka. Bycie porwanym, bycie użytym, bycie zranionym – i wszystko to tylko po to, żeby ktoś inny mógł wziąć sobie, czego potrzebował, w jak najkrótszym możliwym czasie. Ale to nie było to samo, ani trochę. Tony był po prostu przerażony.

Strach był najgorszą motywacją. Sprawiał, że Tony robił kompletnie szalone rzeczy.

Otworzył drzwi sypialni i dostrzegł latarnię na rogu korytarza prowadzącego do wielkiego balkonu, więc pobiegł za nią bez zastanowienia.

– Chwila, moment, kupo lodu. Musimy porozmawiać. – Rozkaz wymknął się mu z ust w pośpiechu, karmiony brawurą i nikłą ilością wcześniejszego planowania.

Szef nawet nie zawrócił sobie głowy zatrzymaniem się, a co dopiero odwróceniem się i obdarowaniem Tony'ego swoją uwagą.

Tony zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, i podbiegł do niego. Jeśli szef nie zamierzał uznać jego istnienia, cóż, równie dobrze mogli po prostu przejść się razem na jakże zabawny spacer nocą.

Jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że było cholernie zimno, a Tony miał na sobie tylko cienkie spodnie. To, że był blisko szefa, też nie pomagało – tamten promieniował zimnem niczym jakiś dziwny rodzaj przenośnego zamrażalnika. Ale Tony potrafił być nieskończenie uparty, kiedy chciał, a skoro szef nie zamierzał zwrócić na niego uwagi, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że przynajmniej zyska gratis obchód po zamku.

– Dobra, to ja zacznę. Gdybym zamierzał zbudować bojler, żeby odsunąć od siebie widmo śmierci z zimna pojawiające się za każdym razem, kiedy próbuję wziąć kąpiel, gdzie znalazłbym na to materiały? – Zerknął w stronę szefa i stwierdził, że chyba dostał mrugnięcie w odpowiedzi. Cóż, postępy małymi kroczkami. – Myślałem o najprostszym w świecie rodzaju do palenia drewnem, skoro, jak zgaduję, elektryczność jest kompletnie poza możliwościami tego miejsca i, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałbym nawet, gdzie podłączyć wtyczkę. Wydaje mi się, że wcześniej widziałem Nataszę i miała na sobie kurtyny z twojego salonu… – Tony'emu zdecydowanie się nie przywidziało, zobaczył nieprzyjemny grymas na tej błękitnej twarzy. – …ale już nigdy więcej nie będziemy o niej rozmawiać, spoko. Zapomnij, że coś w ogóle mówiłem.

Być może ta pułapka z olejem stanowiła nieprzyjemne wspomnienie dla kogoś poza Clintem. Odnotowując to sobie w głowie, Tony szedł w ciszy, ale zwolnił trochę i stanął za szefem, kiedy doszli do rozwidlenia korytarza. Szef najpierw przesunął swoją latarnię w lewo, ale po chwili najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie i ostatecznie wybrał prawe odgałęzienie, a z każdym krokiem wydawał się być bardziej zdecydowany. Tony poszedł za nim, starając się przy tym ze wszystkich sił nie wyglądać jak zdezorientowany psiak, drepczący za swoim panem i władcą. Cały ten nocny spacer był najzwyczajniej w świecie bezproduktywny.

Szef zaczął nagle iść szybciej, kierując się w dół schodów, przecinając korytarz, z którego przyszli, i idąc dalej, w stronę kuchni, głównego korytarza i refektarza. Tony zaczął podejrzewać, że to był już w mniejszym stopniu obchód, a w większym ostateczny cel podróży.

Kiedy dotarli do drzwi z żelaznymi kratami, za którymi znajdowały się wykute w kamieniu schody, zakręcające i zanurzające się w ciemność gęstą jak smoła, Tony nagle się zatrzymał.

– Mówiłem za dużo?

Szef drgnął i wyprostował się, podniósł swoją latarnię wysoko i obrócił się w stronę Tony'ego po raz pierwszy od spotkania na wieży więziennej.

Jego spojrzenie padło natychmiast na reaktor łukowy – co nie było szczególnie trudne do przewidzenia – a jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. To spojrzenie wyglądało niemalże oskarżająco.

– Czym jest to światło?

– O, teraz to chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? – odpalił wstrząśnięty Tony. – W takim razie zacznijmy od ciebie. Co jest na dole tych schodów? Czy to jakaś sala tortur?

Szef spojrzał na niego, jakby był idiotą.

– Kocioł. Jest zepsuty. – Jego upazurzone palce zacisnęły się na rączce latarni. – Nigdy nie znalazłem dla niego zastosowania.

Tony poczuł się nagle i niewytłumaczalnie winny za zasugerowanie, że jego strażnik więzienny zamierzał zbić go na krwawą miazgę. Obserwując, jak szef otwiera latarnię i wyciąga grubą świeczkę z półki obok drzwi, Tony zmarszczył brwi z dezorientacją, póki ten nie zapalił jej i nie umieścił z powrotem w ścianie. Przypuszczalnie dla niego. To było bardzo… uprzejme, jeśli podejść do definicji tego słowa dość luźno. Ale, co ważniejsze, oznaczało to, że Tony, mając światło, nie musiał już nigdzie podążać za szefem tej nocy.

– Wciąż nie wiem, jak powinienem się do ciebie zwracać – zawołał, kiedy szef skierował się w stronę, z której przyszli. Skóra, którą zarzucił sobie na ramiona, sprawiała, że wydawał się jeszcze szerszy w ramionach.

– Nie posiadam imienia – prychnął szef opryskliwie. – Ani imię, ani historia, ani żadne słowo nie może mnie określić. Jedynie czyn. – Światło latarni znikło niemal zupełnie, było już prawie w następnym korytarzu.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, co oznaczała ta zagadkowa przemowa, ale postanowił zwrócić uwagę na ważniejszy szczegół.

– Skoro widziałem tylko, jak pokrywasz wszystko lodem, to czy znaczy to, że mogę nazywać cię Lodowatym Smerfem?

Grzmiące, odbijające się echem po korytarzach warknięcie było jego jedyną odpowiedzią.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że to już jakieś zwycięstwo.


End file.
